Zodiac Love, oneshots under 1500 words
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Random oneshots pairing Kagome with Fruits Basket/Furuba characters.  Rating is for mature content in some stories.  Unless stated in the Author's note, all stories are random and unrelated.
1. Smut, The Dog

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

_"But Jin! We can't... I'm a virgin!" Struggling against the man, though with only half a heart, her chest heaving, the school girl bit her lip. Everything felt too good to stop though! "Oh, oh Jin!" She clutched at his hair as he pushed up her shirt and began to suck on one of her nipples._

_As if in heaven, the college student lapped at the puckered skin. "Oh, Sakura..." Already rock hard, he pushed up her skirt and began to fondle her through her panties-_

"People actually read this smut?" Wide eyed, the sapphire eyed beauty shook her head as she regarded her lover.

"Smut? I think not! I write only the finest romance novels!" Sighing dramatically, the author took his book from her hands, resting his hand on her inner thigh. "Now... Why read about it when we can make love right here?"

"You're such a horndog, Shigure..." Pulling his hand from her thigh, she walked away.

"W-wait! Kagome! That didn't get you going at all? Kagome!"


	2. Sunshowers, The Ox

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba. Sorry if it's weird... I wrote this when I had a fever._

I always loved the idea of sun showers... The happy sun coexisting with the gloomy rain in harmony. It reminds me of her... The one with the stormy eyes and bright smile.

* * *

><p>"So, Higurashi-san, why did you transfer into this school?" Warm blue eyes peeked at the seemingly older girl in question.<p>

"Tohru-chan, how many times must I tell you... Call me Kagome." Her smile was sunny and beautiful though not reaching her eyes as she ruffled her hair. "I needed a change of pace... And my own space. My family understood so they sent me to live by myself."

"Are you not lonely?" the dark girl inquired, her violet eyes peering into her very soul.

The stormy-eyed beauty shrugged. "I'd rather be lonely... Being around others all the time just makes it more likely they'll get hurt."

A few sets of eyes followed her form as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Day dreaming gray eyes watched as the light shined through the rain, creating a myriad of colors in the sky. "Sun showers... One of nature's most intriguing phenomenon... Don't you agree?"<p>

Stormy blue eyes met his gray irises curiously. "I always thought the sky just couldn't make up its mind..."

"But that's the beauty... Seeing things in the in between."

"Perhaps..." The girl walked away from him, her feet carrying her home.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" The voice was cool and distant but intrigued.<p>

Kagome peered at her unlikely companion and shrugged. "It was school... Different uniforms, different students, different buildings... But all the same in the end."

Cold smooth hands ran through her hair gently. "You're not trying to see the good anymore."

"As if you should talk Kikyou..."

Muddy brown eyes stared into stormy pools of blue. "You need to move on Kagome... The only reason I even exist here is because you need me... If you'd only start to feel again, I could lapse into nothingness once more."

"Maybe I wish I was the one who could disappear..."

* * *

><p>"So, will you eat lunch with us today Kagome-san?" Tohru's eyes were wide and hopeful as she tugged on the taller girl's arm.<p>

"Sure... Where should we sit?" Kagome's voice was distant as she allowed the brunette to lead her to a place in the shade, sitting down amongst the group tentatively.

Yuki's eyes watched the new addition carefully. "So you've decided to join us today."

She answered with a shrug, taking out her lunch and beginning to eat.

Mindless chatter filled the air soon enough, the more quiet of the group choosing to listen only. Observation was what gave them their place.

"Care to see another sunshower with me?" The voice was soft, whispered against the stormy eyed beauty's ear. An equally soft, gentle hand came down to rest on top of hers, holding promises of loving affection.

"Why?" Her voice was equally soft as the two whispered, leaving the others to their mindless talk.

"Because..."

* * *

><p>The apartment was empty as the stormy eyed beauty entered, her heart pounding uncontrollably.<p>

"Sunshowers..." Her eyes gazed out the window, seeing the beginnings of one. She raced out the door, knowing she needed to go.

* * *

><p>Dreamy gray eyes took in the disheveled girl's appearance as she stood before him. He offered her his hand.<p>

She tentatively accepted.

And they began to sway to the rhythm of the rain. Sunshowers... Somehow the only thing that made them come together.


	3. Tell Her, The Cat

_A.N. I don't own Furuba or Inuyasha._

"Kyou-kun? When are you going to tell Kagome-chan that you love her?"

The neko choked on his tea, coughing loudly as he attempted to spit it out. "T-tohru! That's none of your damn business!"

Innocent sky blue eyes watched her orange haired friend in curiosity as she wiped up the mess automatically. "But you love her, Kyou-kun. It's obvious by the way you look at her and say her name and make sure none of the other guys can sit next to her and-"

His cheeks flushed dark pink as he got up and looked for an escape.

"Kyonkichi! The fair maiden Kagome is here!" Ayame and Shigure sang from the front door.

Tohru grabbed his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "I know you all think I'm silly and shouldn't try to understand complicated things but I know that you love her. You should say so."

Before Kyou could respond, the brunette left the room and Kagome walked in. "Oh, uh, hi."

Sapphire eyes peered at him with barely veiled affection as she stepped forward. "S-Sohma-san? I- was wondering if you would want to come with me to the movies tonight. I know it's short notice but I just wanted to-"

A smile tugged at the neko's lips as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands on her shoulders to keep her at a safe distance.

Kagome smiled slightly as she kissed him back before pulling away a bit. "I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Controlling Kyou, The Onigiri

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

"Kagome-sensei? You said you had something that would help me with Kyou-kun." Smiling, the little brunette cocked her head to the side as she looked down at the older woman.

Looking up from her desk, the dark haired beauty pushed her reading glasses up and smiled. "Yes, indeed I do! You see, your boyfriend reminds me a lot of someone I once knew, and I know what a pain it is to try and control a guy like that."

Blushing a pretty pink, the younger female shook her head. "N-no! Kyou-kun isn't my-my boyfriend!"

Giggling a little, the older woman simply wagged a finger at her. "Me thinks thou dost protest too much." Shaking her head, she opened a desk drawer and pulled out a necklace decorated with beads and fangs. "Just put this on him and say 'be quiet' or 'sit', alright?" With that, she shooed her out with a knowing smile.


	5. Overdue Embrace, The Rat

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

Akito smiled in her falsely innocent way as she stroked her miko girl's hair in front of her zodiac. "Do you like my pretty new pet? Women are such dirty creatures, but she's quite nice in her way. Much sturdier than little Tohru. She fell deathly ill after only a month in my care. Isn't that right, Hatori?"

Rin glared at the Sohma head with undisguised hatred.

Hatori's nails dug into his palms as he glared down into his tea. _She's spiraling downwards, taking everyone with her._

Yuki stared longingly at the girl who had saved him when Tohru had been ripped away from them with thinly veiled longing and affection. "Akito, I'm sure Kagome is hungry... Shouldn't she have her own plate?"

Blue black silk was yanked back, exposing the still silent woman's throat to view as Akito licked her throat.

"And why would I give her food? She is enticing as she is, is she not?" the black haired girl mocked as she yanked back on her hair harder, eliciting a gasp of pain from the blue eyed beauty's throat.

Kisa let out a sob as Kagome, her closest friend since her nee-chan, was slammed into the table.

Rage glittered in her onyx eyes as the miko cried out in pain. "I do all this for you! I let them see you, all you have to do is stay silent, but you can't even do that! Ungrateful bitch!"

Kagome flinched as she felt the blows begin to land but remained silent. _You made a deal... Protect them._

The rest of the table stood quickly, Kisa surprising everyone when she dove in front of Kagome, stretching her little body over the older girl's to block the blows.

Pure hatred came off of the androgynous girl as she smacked the smaller teen.

Hiro grabbed Akito's arm, yanking her away. "Get away from them!"

Kureno gently pulled at Akito's shoulders as Hatori took out a syringe filled with a powerful sedative.

Rin smacked the hated Head of the Sohma across the face heatedly. "Bitch! Don't you ever strike one of us again!"

Yuki shook a little as he stepped forward and glared at Akito. "We're done obeying false gods. You're finished, Akito."

Suddenly, a ripple went through the room and everyone felt... Lighter.

Hatsuharu lazily stared at the wall while Momiji bounced aroun in excitement, realization dawning on them.

Sapphire eyes peeked up to meet Yuki's lavender just in time to be pulled into a long overdue embrace.


	6. Beautiful Darkness, The Ox

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

**"..."** Black Haru to White Haru

"..." vice versa

"Everyone loves Tohru-chan. She's so adorable."

"Not everyone loves Tohru."

* * *

><p>"Momiji-kun, have you noticed that Haru-kun is always so dark lately? I'm worried for him," the midnight tressed woman sighed, sapphire eyes showing concern for the brooding man.<p>

The eternal child-though now only in spirit-smiled in a knowing way, his own irises clouded with playfulness and a hint of mischief. "Isn't it obvious? Haru is in love!"

Confusion flashed in the former miko's features as she stared at the rabbit. "But I thought he and Rin officially agreed to remain friends... They both seemed very amicable about it. Kami-sama! I think I know who he is in love with!"

Hope glimmered in his eyes as he watched her. _That's it Kags! So close_!

"It has to be Tohru! That's why he seemed so upset when I said everyone loves her! Oh it makes perfect sense."

"I don't think so..." _Darn..._

* * *

><p><strong>"You never take what you want you gutless boy!"<strong>

Passive eyes stared straight ahead as he wandered the streets, not a hint of his other half's rage showing in his features. "She's pure..."

**"She's a woman with needs. Needs that someone else will be happy to address if you don't hurry up and get her!"**

Frustration built in his brain, images of several men-some that he knew, others that were strangers-touching her body, kissing her, holding her. "Stop. She's too good for us. Either of us."

Silence seemed to ripple in his mind, a vague thought of being utterly insane at his use of the word "us", the pressure ever climbing in his brain. _I need to calm down..._

A bell like sound of laughter rang in the air causing both sides of the man to stiffen.

"You were so cute! Oh, it's so great to see you again!"

Jealousy caused the pressure in his brain to increase as he spotted the object of their-yes, the word "their" sent yet another pulse of pain through his brain-obsession, laughing and joking with a brown haired man. _Who is he?_

Dark pink colored the former miko's cheeks, sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth. "You flatter me too much, Hojo-kun!"

**" 'Kun'? Do you see? How affectionate he is towards her? And the way she calls him 'Hojo-kun' ? He'll take her away, you gutless boy, and he'll give her everything you refuse to think about!"**

"Shut up," the light side hissed, the rage building further.

"No flattery involved Kagome-chan." Affection laced the man's words as he placed a light kiss to her cheek. "Kagome I was-"

And finally something cracked, as if the wall separating the two personalities was crumbling. Before the former ox knew what was happening, his hand was wrapped tightly around his obsession's wrist. "Who is this, _Koi_?"

Surprise flashed in twin sapphire pools, ignoring the pain shooting up her arm from her wrist. "Thi-this is Hojo-kun. We went to the same high school. Hojo, this is Sohma Hatsuharu."

The polite man bowed, his lips pulled into a frown. "Ah, I see. A pleasure to meet you, Sohma-san. Kagome-chan."

Kagome turned towards her friend as soon Hojo was out of sight, attempting to tug her wrist free. "Haru-kun, what's gotten into you?"

His grip only tightened as he pulled her to his chest, smashing his lips against hers.

_This is what's been bothering him... Me..._ Tears glistened in her eyes as she began to struggle in his grasp. _I'm sorry, Haru._

Pain stabbed at his heart as he felt her body fighting to get away from his, his grip on her wrist loosening until he felt her get it free. _Not worthy..._

"Haru..."

He stepped away, horrified by his actions. "I'm sorry."

Thin, yet strong arms wrapped around the strong male's waist. "No... Don't be. Tell me what you need, Haru."

Gentleness overtook his features at her words. "Kagome... I need you. Ever since that day that you gave it all up-when you wished us free... I've needed you by my side."

"Why didn't you ask me out? Or tell me how you felt?"

Shame washed over his features, his eyes boring into hers for a moment before falling to the ground. "Because I am not worthy of you. You're pure in every way possible, selfless, and untouched by the darkness surrounding you."

A soft hand came up to caress his cheek gently. "Haru... I've always loved your light. But also, your beautiful darkness."

And time seemed to stand still as lips met lips in a sweet, yet meaningful kiss.


	7. Inspire Yourself, The Dog

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

"Shigure... When are you going to give up on this nonsense? I will not 'inspire' you."

"But Kagome," the dog whined, whimpering in her direction. "All I need is a little something to inspire the last few chapters! Then I'll leave you alone, promise."

A roll of sapphire irises was his response. "Well maybe this is good for you-You spend so much time teasing poor Mii-chan, and now you have real writer's block. I think that's a good lesson on life and karma." She nodded, agreeing with herself as she flipped through a magazine, clearly not even remotely interested in helping the man.

He pouted at her. "But you're my girlfriend! You're supposed to care about me!"

"Come here Shigure," she whispered seductively.

The dog zodiac scrambled forward eagerly as she began to stroke his face.

She pressed her soft lips to his passionately, her hand tugging his belt free as she cupped him gently, squeezing at his already hardened flesh teasingly. Slowly, she broke their kiss, her lips traveling to his ear. "And boyfriends are supposed to remember their girlfriends' birthdays... So, why don't you inspire yourself, hm?"

Shigure groaned audibly as he was shoved aside, leaving him and his throbbing flesh to their own devices.


	8. My Wife, The Dog

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

"Shigure-kun, why won't you tell me who is coming? Are you cheating on me?" Aaya whined loudly as his companion forcibly shoved him from the house along with the younger residents.

"Aw, it's no one you know Aaya! You'd be bored to tears!" _And you would hang all over my wife._

Yuki eyed the dog suspiciously as he was pushed from the house along with his brother, cousin, and Tohru. "Then why are you kicking us out? If this person is so boring, then surely you would want us here to deflect attention."

"Yeah! You better not be kicking us out so that you can fu-"

"Do not soil the ears of our sweet innocent flower!" Aaya screamed dramatically, covering Kyou's mouth.

Shigure grunted, still shoving them through the door. "What a dreadful thought! I merely choose to suffer alone! I would not want the people dearest to me to suffer boredom!" _Now get the hell out!_

Tohru beamed. "Oh, how consider-"

And the door slammed in their faces as the hentai writer slumped against it in relief. _Now to prepare!_

* * *

><p>Soft knocking at the door brought the dog to the front of the house. "Come right in." He stepped aside for the beautiful woman.<p>

"It's been too long Shigure. You're still writing those hentai novels?"

Color stained his cheeks at that as he led her to sit down. "Yes. Well, that's how I pay the bills. I can't write anything other than romance. Not since I met you. My heart has been so full of affection and love for you since the tender age of 17."

"Stop being so dramatic. Surely you've outgrown your Madabachi trio days."

"Why are you so cold to me?" the dog pouted as he carried a tray of food and tea into the room. "I even cooked for you just so we could have a lovely evening together."

A sigh fell from the blue eyed beauty's plump pink lips, her fingers combing through wavy blue black silk tresses. "I'm sorry 'Gure. I just... Between my enemies and the Sohma head, we see each other once a year."

"It's been that way since the beginning. I know it's not ideal but-"

"You have a son, Shigure."

Silence echoed in the large house, the two adults facing one another with mixed emotions in their eyes.

Finally, the woman stood and walked away from him. "Our son is a little over a year old now. Sesshomaru treats him as his own. He wants me to mate with him, Shigure."

"You can't!" Shigure shouted with anger and slight surprise at his own words.

"I don't want to. But what am I supposed to do? Shigure, I love you. I've loved you since we were kids messing around in the woods because we were afraid to be caught. I've loved you since that first day you found me at the bridge."

"Then be with _me_! Not him! Not anyone else! I can put you up somewhere, where you and our son will be safe. Kami-sama, our son. What's his name?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft and with a note of true happiness.

Kagome's eyes fell to the floor in slight pain. "His name is Higurashi Inuji. I couldn't even give him your last name! Don't you see? We can't continue like this... Come with me. We'll run away and be free. Truly free. And we have a child. We'll be together as a family. We're married Shigure, why can't we act like it?" Her eyes snapped up to meet his with determination.

He let out a slow sigh as he caressed her cheek, gentleness in his demeanor. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget the day that life began again?"

His eyelids dropped, hiding his eyes from her gaze. "You were looking over the edge of our bridge... I knew then that you were there for the same reason I was. To end it all."

The miko bit her lip as she stared at him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I was..."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and took her hand, placing a kiss on her palm. "Instead, you inspired me to live, to write. And two lonely desperate souls found acceptance and love in the darkness that is the life both have lead. But it's time for us to go into the light. Of course I'll go with you."

A bright smile broke across her face as she cupped his face in her hands, a pale pink glow surrounding them. "I broke the spell..."

And the two embraced.


	9. If I Didn't, The Ox

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba._

"No. Never. Not in a million years. No way. No how."

The ox merely chuckled at his soon-to-be savior's flaming red cheeks and outright refusal to his offer. _She loves me. I know it._ "No? But you promised to do anything to save us from the curse, Kagome-chan."

Her face flamed hotter at the teasing note in his voice. I_t's not that I don't want to Haru-kun... But I can't if it's_ just _for that. It would break me._ "Haru, maybe I could approach one of the others for this? I mean-"

Rage and hurt stung him to the core, bringing out Black Haru as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. **"So you'd rather one of the others do it? What I'm not good enough? You've been stringing me along, just to get to one of the other Zodiac, haven't you Bitch?"**

"No Haru! I swear, I-"

**"Which one is it? Kyou? Yuki? Hatori? Shigure? Or do you just think I'm too stupid to-"**

Kagome's powers flared, singing the darker side of the cursed boy enough to force him to let her go. "No damn it! I'm in love with you... I just can't let it be you... Not if it's just to break the curse. It would destroy me to know that-"

**_That's it?_** both Hatsuharu and Black Haru chorused mentally in unison.

Shock filtered through the miko's body as her lips were claimed suddenly by the ox.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't love you too."


	10. Loving Both, The Ox

A.N. I'm going to term this Fan Poetry. I don't own Inuyasha or Furuba.

_Black and white_

_Good and evil_

_I never thought I could love both_

_Hatsuharu_

_Beautifully dark_

_Wonderfully light_

_My heart longs for both sides_

_And the blissful gray in between_

**So much purity**

**A pulsing source of light**

**untouched by so many dark wounds**

**Kagome...**

**You remind me of Tohru**

**Yet not so innocent**

**More real**

**I love you for your unique light in the dark**


	11. Need to be Needed, The God

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Furuba._

Sapphire eyes peered down at the enraged figure with a tinge of pity. "I am sorry, for your pain. However, I will not be used to curse anyone. I have brought herbs for a soothing tea if you desire it and I can perform a cleansing ritual to try and rid you and your rooms of remaining negative energies left from the confrontation."

"That bastard cheated on me! I demand that you curse him to the foulest depths of hell, you, you vile woman!" the frail looking woman demanded, twin pools of gray lit up in such anger that many would have cowered despite her slender, almost sickly frame.

Not impressed, the shorter, healthier female pushed her back down to her bed. "Outbursts such as that will not persuade me and they merely take more of your energy. You're allowing your emotional turmoil to wreck your physical body." Her hands glimmered a moment, and she straightened as the angry woman slumped, falling to sleep. "Sleep well, Akito-sama." With that, she left.

x~x~x

"I hate that filthy miko-You told me she could help me, Hatori!" the woman hissed darkly.

Despite that he was no longer bound by the curse, Hatori had remained relatively close to the former god. "She did help. She let you sleep and when you woke, your health was much improved."

"What I wanted was someone to curse that blasted dog!" Slamming her fist down on the table, she then let out a shrieking curse at the crunch. She'd caught her wrist on the edge and a bone was clearly broken.

The doctor came forward and calmly evaluated the injury, used to such an occurrence, especially since his friend had run off with his editor. "I'll call Higurashi-san over. You need healing." It had been so much easier since discovering the enchanting woman. However, it would become apparent soon that the miko would be a frequent visitor.

x~x~x

"Again, Akito-sama? This is the third time this week." For once, the beauty was not entirely calm, a certain frustration lighting her features. "This shall be the last healing session."

Scowling, the woman jerked her bandaged ankle away. "You will only heal me once? Leave then! I'll not not waste this on such a simple injury!"

Narrowing her eyes, the miko stepped in close. "I have been called here no less than once a week for the last six months, and I have been fair. Never once have I asked any questions, just shown up and tended to you. Why do you hurt yourself this way? The truth." Her eyes flashed.

Normally the girl would scream or shout, but instead she seemed remarkably agreeable. "I need people. They used to worship and fear me. Then it stopped. Shigure loved me, then he stopped. I need someone. I need you."

Blinking, Kagome sighed when the female fainted, she sat beside her and healed her ankle. "You knew she would do this?"

Hatori leaned in the doorway. "I knew she could come to depend on you. You offer the attention she craves and the gentleness of feeling she has never experienced. Will you return?" Curiosity glimmered in his eyes despite his bored tone.

Sighing, the miko shook her head in disbelief. "No. But I will bring her to my shrine for a week or two, to help regulate her moods and insure she does not harm herself."

x~x~x

"You kidnapped me!" the slender figure roared, defiance in her eyes as she stared at the sweeping miko with utter contempt.

Arching an eyebrow, the woman tied back her waist-length midnight tresses. "You act as if I have harmed you. Breathe. Let peace settle into your body. I'm sure you'll appreciate it in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akito shouted after her as she simply turned and walked away, towards an old storage shed.

Without a glance, Kagome continued to walk, wanting to complete her daily chores. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry."

x~x~x

Watching the woman as she had every day this week, Akito sat beneath the Goshinboku. A frown marred her features as she saw the miko giving a a young couple. Jealousy burned her when she gave them each a hug, obviously knowing these two better than she'd originally thought.

After the couple retreated, the blue eyed woman came and sat next to the gray eyed one. "Your aura is lashing out."

"Who were they?" she hissed, turning to glare at the miko's profile.

"Friends from high school. They're getting married and want the ceremony here." She closed her eyes, sighing softly at the obvious anger rolling off the Sohma head. "I have an obligation to maintain this shrine and weddings bring money."

Sliding so close their legs brushed, Akito looked at her. "I'll buy the property from you. You could just keep it though."

"Aren't you feeling generous?" She smiled and shook her head. "This Shrine will remain in my family. Well,your health has improved much. It may be time to contact Hatori-san." Moving to stand, she glanced back when the other woman grasped her wrist.

"No. You're mine and I'll keep you close to me," she declared suddenly.

"I do not recall agreeing to such." Her tone was almost amused.

Leaping up, the woman pushed her into the tree. "Don't do that! Don't laugh at me like you can write me off." Sagging, the Sohma leaned into the Higurashi. "I need you. I need you." Her voice was pitiful, almost a whimper. No longer able to bully people into her bidding, she did not really know how to convince her.

Features softening, Kagome stroked her hair. She had not been close to anyone since her forays into the past, even less so since her family had been broken, her grandfather dead, her mother remarried, and Souta at college. She realized now why she had put up with the Sohma. Finally, she tilted Akito's head back and let her lips claim hers. "Sometimes, I need to be needed."


End file.
